This invention relates to actuating systems for exhaust nozzles of turbojet engines, and more particularly to a lightweight bellcrank assembly for the nozzle actuation system.
Actuation systems featuring synchronization are well known in the prior art, and the mechanical implementation of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,436. However, what is needed in the art and is not available is a bellcrank assembly that is capable of transmitting both radial and bi-directional thrust loads in a manner as set forth and described herein.
By fulfilling this need, we have advanced the state-of-the-art.